


Beetlejuice, the early years: What’s in a name?

by Kayleechan18



Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Baby beetlejuice, Beetlejuice’s early childhood, Pretty much a look into Beetlejuice before meeting Lydia, fluff for days, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Back before Beetlejuice was the ghost with the most. Back before he met Lydia Deetz. Back before he attended Juliard high school. He was BabyJuice, or junior, as his parents called him.In this first installment in a new series called “Beetlejuice, the early years”, we see Beetlejuice learning to speak, and even giving himself his name. He is around 8 months old in this story.
Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405
Kudos: 8





	Beetlejuice, the early years: What’s in a name?

Beetlejuice, The Early Years: What’s in a name? 

Beatrice Juice, or Bea as her friends called her, was busy cleaning her house, as she did almost all the time. Her husband, Gnat, was at work at the Neitherworld NeckBolt factory, while she was at home caring for their 8 month old son, Junior Juice 

The two of them weren’t quite sure what to name their new arrival, so they had decided to just give him the name Junior. 

Junior Juice was laying in his coffin crib with his big mobile spinning overhead. The infant giggled and grabbed at the small bugs floating over him, wanting to munch on them. 

His parents had noticed that Junior had a bit of an obsession with bugs, particularly beetles. He would be crawling around in the front yard, and grab a beetle and swallow it down. As much as they tried to stop this behavior, Bea and Gnat couldn’t seem to stop him. 

Junior began to wail loudly for Bea’s attention. “Okay, sweetie, I’m here.” Bea said as she scooped her son out of his crib. The baby cooed and wriggled a bit. “Seems like someone needs changing.” Bea said as she put her son on the changing table and put him into a new diaper. “Someday we’ll find a suitable name for you, BabyJuice, but for now, I guess Junior is perfect.”  
She placed her son into his play pen, where he began to crawl around and play with some small toys. 

Later that afternoon, Gnat arrived back home to his family after a long day at the factory. “Bea, darling! I’m home!” He called as he walked into the house. 

“Welcome home, dear.” She hugged her husband. “How was work?” 

“Pretty much the same as always. Checking bolts, throwing rejects away, and making sure we don’t get attacked by sandworms.” Gnat said as he placed his lunch box down. “How is Junior?” 

“Oh he’s been good. I’m hoping he starts talking soon.” Bea said as they looked at the infant crawling in the playpen. 

BabyJuice caught eye of his father and babbled. 

“Hi son. Did you miss daddy?” Gnat asked smiling at his son. 

BabyJuice just babbled and continued to play with toys. 

“Maybe we should try and get him to speak?” Gnat suggested. 

So, Bea got out the video camera that they had in their spare broom closet (Bea had around 12 broom closets in the whole house for her broom collection) and placed Junior on a mat in the living room. She hit record. 

“Okay son, can you say daddy?” Gnat coaxed his child.

The infant ghost looked at his dad “Aaafefegaa.” He babbled.

“How about saying mommy, Junior?” Bea coaxed. 

BabyJuice stuck his tail into his mouth and suckled on it. He looked between his parents, pulled his tail out of his mouth and tried to speak. 

“B-beeeaajooce.” BabyJuice babbled out. 

The parents exchanged confused glances. 

“What did he say?” Bea asked her confused husband. 

“I think he said be a Juice?” Gnat thought. 

“Beatjuice” the infant said again, this time pointing at himself. “Beeatjuice.” 

“I think he’s trying to say Beetlejuice.” Bea came to the conclusion. “But what does it mean?” Gnat wondered. 

The infant pointed at himself again. “Me. Me Beeaajooce.” Beetlejuice babbled. He had named himself! 

“I think that’s what he wants his name to be dear.” Bea said. 

“I still think Junior is a better name.” Gnat grumbled. “I guess we can call him beetle.” Bea suggested. 

The parents decided on this. However, they still called him junior sometimes. 

Beetlejuice, however, loves his new name. 

The end.


End file.
